She's a fighter
by luveverythingtv
Summary: "Phoebe turned to face Prue and started to walk towards her. All of a sudden the back passenger door swung open and two arms were reaching out." AU, no magic. Kinda angsty but also a family fic. I'm terrible at summaries, hope the story makes up for the terrible summary. R/R. Rating subject to change. Prue and Phoebe centric.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Charmed fanfic story. It's been rolling around in my head for a long time now, and I've finally decided to write something down and see how it goes. This is going to focus a lot on Prue and Phoebe's relationship. There is going to be bad things happening and it's going to be a bit dark before it gets better. A lot of this is just my imagination. I will be putting trigger warnings throughout if I feel something could be triggering. If someone things a warning is needed where there isn't one please let me know! Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Ps-image isn't mine taken from Google. Charmed is owned by Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge.

TW: Kidnapping

* * *

Prue and Piper were reading a magazine together while Phoebe played tag with a few of the two of her neighborhood friends. Prue looked up and could see Grams watering her plants through the window and Phoebe laughing and running away from Grace who was currently 'it'.

Grams waved to Prue from the window and gestured for her to keep an eye on Phoebe. Prue nodded and looked back at Phoebe, her and her friends gave up on tag and started jumping rope. Prue smiled and went back to the magazine.

The past few years were rough first losing their mom and then their dad leaving soon after. Prue felt like she needed to become her sisters protectors, she needed to take care of them, even though Grams told her to just be a kid.

Prue looked back up at Phoebe and smiled as she gave a wave. Prue waved back and then laughed when she looked at Piper who was blushing at the picture of a very cute very shirtless model. Prue nudged Piper, "So is he your type? Muscular and a super hottie?!"

Piper pushed Prue in the shoulder and tried to deny. Prue and giggling when she heard what sounded like a car screeching to a halt. She looked up and saw the Phoebe and her friends stop jumping rope.

The person in the car rolled down the window and looked like they were asking for directions. Prue got a really bad feeling about it. She stood up and started walking towards them, while she called Phoebe's name. "Pheebs. Come here for a sec."

Phoebe turned to face Prue and started to walk towards her. All of a sudden the back passenger door swung open and two arms were reaching out. The other girls screamed and ran away, while Prue screamed for Phoebe. Phoebe tried to run but the arms held her around her waist. She tried squirming away but the persons grip was just too tight.

Phoebe looked at at Prue and reached out her hands hoping her sister could save her, "Prue! Help! Grams!" But before Prue could get there the arms yanked her back and she flew into the car. Phoebe was still struggling but it was no use, the person flung her into the empty seat next to him and slammed the door shut. The car took off tires screeching. Prue got to the car just as it took off, she banged her hand against the window but nothing happened. All the windows were blacked out and all she could hear was Phoebe yelling out for her.

As the car drove away she tried to chase it, but it was too fast. Before she even thought to look at the license plate the car was gone. Prue screamed and cried right there in the middle of the street. Someone had just kidnapped her baby sister and she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Piper doesn't like to think about what happened, but Prue can't stop thinking about it. She remembers everything too clearly. She remembers how beautiful the day was, she remembers how happy Phoebe looked, how relaxed she and Piper were, how simple things were. She also remembers the car, it was all black, a sedan, with all black windows. She remembers how her hand hurt for days after due to how hard she hit that car window hoping it would break so she could rescue her baby sister.

She remembers the investigation and Andy's dad, Inspector Trudeau, coming over and asking questions. She remembers how the other kids on the block cried and said they were sorry for running away and not helping. As much as she wanted to Prue couldn't hold a grudge against them, they were kids. They were all kids.

The thing Prue hated the most was remembering the first dinner without Phoebe and her silly jokes, the first birthday without her sister jumping on the bed and yelling so everyone knew who's birthday it was (like they could ever forget), the first day of school and the sad sorry looks both she and Piper received.

Prue sometimes hated remembering, hated thinking about what happened, why it happened. But sometimes it was the only thing she could think about.

The kidnapping of Phoebe shaped Prue's life, she was always wondering, always looking, never giving up hope that one day she would find her sister. It's how she became a cop. She wanted to prevent things like this from happening, so another family wouldn't have to go through what hers went through.

Currently working homicide along with her long time best friend Andy Trudeau, Prue is doing the best she can to put bad guys away and keep herself and Piper safe.

Sometimes Prue envies Piper's ability to trust to see the good in people; and sometimes she wishes Piper would look for the bad so she wouldn't get her heart broken.

Prue smiles when she thinks of all Piper has accomplished. Now 21 Piper is finishing up her last year at U of San Fran., as is graduating with a degree in culinary arts and business; she hopes to one day own a club or restaurant. Prue couldn't be prouder of her sister.

Then she thinks about what Phoebe would be doing now. She would be 16, almost done with high school. Prue wonders if Phoebe would be athletic or book oriented like she and Piper were. She wonders if she is tall, is she healthy, is she happy, is she still alive? Prue hates to think it but knows she would be naive if she didn't even at least consider the possibility that her sister never made it to her 7th birthday.

Prue sighs and looks at the computer screen, as of right now both she and Andy are twiddling their thumbs waiting for something to happen, for someone to be killed (as horrible as that is) or for another detective to need some help. In the mean time Prue sits back and thinks about her family. Maybe one day it would be whole again.

"Hey, could we get some help over here?! She's a fighter!"

* * *

So here's the first chapter, please let me know what you think. I am still writing this fic so updates will probably be slow. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Prue jumped at the opportunity to do something. She quickly went to the officers that asked for help. He was trying to get two teenagers into the holding cell but they were both struggling, the girl much more than the boy.

Prue grabbed a hold of the girl and wrapped her arms around her torso and held tight, making it much harder for the teen to move, while the officer opened the cell door pushing the teen boy in first. Prue then slowly walked the girl the cell and quickly put in the cell and backed out so the door could close. "Thanks Haliwell"

Prue nodded and rolled out her shoulders, "She's small but strong."

The officers chuckled, "Tell me about it. Picked them up for destruction of public property. They were breaking into the warehouse down by the harbor."

Prue nodded and looked at the girl, she didn't look much older than 15 or 16 years old. Even with the black ripped skinny jeans, tank top, army jacket. She looked at the girl and wondered if Phoebe looked like she did? Did she have the same kind of fashion or did she still love pink and frilly?

Prue went back to her desk and started playing solitaire. She heard the cell doors opening about 3 hours later and watched as a officer lead the teen girl into one of the interrogation rooms. She ignored it and went back to her game. another 40 minutes had passed and then a woman entered the station, she was in a cheap business suit and carried a brief case. Walked up to the inspectors that were assigned to the case and shook their hands and then was lead into the room with the teen girl. The officers put the in use light on and closed the door.

Prue was getting a cup of coffee when she walked past the interrogation room she peaked in and say the girl with her elbows on the table and her hands in her hair. Prue walked back to her desk before she could be spotted. The station wasn't quiet but there was indistinct conversations happening, but when a voice yelled out, "NO! FUCK THAT! I'm not going back to another foster home! I'd rather go back to my group home!"

The girl then yanked the door open and went to leave the station. Two inspectors went to follow behind her but the woman grabbed her things and told them it wasn't necessary. The woman then handed them her card and asked, "please contact me if she ends up here again."

The inspectors nodded and watched the woman leave.

Prue was sitting at her desk and watched as her fellow inspector walked over to his desk and sighed. Prue and Andy both looked at Morris and asked, "What was that all about?"

Morris looked up and leaned back into his chair, "Teen girl foster kid, has been bounced around all across the country from here in Cali all the way to Vermont and now back here. This is the fourth time she has been picked up by cops and the second time she has had a run in with our own. I kinda feel for the kid though." Morris then dropped the girls folder on his desk and said, "This thing reads like a horror novel. Kid can't seem to catch a break."

Prue pointed at the file asking if she could take a look. Morris nodded and said, "I wish there was something I could do to help her. I mean she has no family what we can find in the system. She doesn't even exist until 2001 but she says she's 16. But there's no birth certificate matching her name and age."

Prue looked through the pictures of the girl and gasped and some. Morris then nodded, "Brutal. There is a special place in hell for people that can do that to a child."

Prue and Andy both agreed, "What's her name?" Andy asked.

Prue flipped to the front of the file and froze. Morris didn't notice but Andy did. "Phoebe Stanson. Or at least that's the name she goes by."

Andy looked at Prue and gently took the file from Prue's hands. He looked over the pictures and could definitely see why Prue is in shock. He can see the resemblance between a young Phoebe Stanson and from what he can remember a young Phoebe Halliwell. Andy know's what Prue is thinking, "It's probably not her. Prue don't, it's probably just a coincidence."

Prue tried to nod but just stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Andy closed the file and handed it back to Morris. Morris watched Prue leave and looked back at Andy, "Did I miss something?"

Andy quietly said, "Damn it." He then ran his hands through his hair and leaned in to Morris, "Look this doesn't leave from between the three of us." Andy waited for Morris to agree, "Prue when we were kids her kid sister Phoebe Halliwell was kidnapped right from in front of their house. Prue did all she could to stop the kidnappers but it wasn't enough, and they got away. Thing was they ditched the car and disappeared, no ransom, no demand, nothing. Prue was 15, Piper was 11 and Phoebe she was only 6…"

Andy trailed off and let Morris connect the dots himself, "And she thinks this girl might be her long lost sister."

Andy nods, "She never gave up hope and she never stopped looking for her. This is just the first time that someone actually fits the description. This is the first lead since she disappeared."

Morris nodded, "You know this is probably just coincidence right. I mean what are the odds."

Andy agreed, "I know, but I also know Prue. She's going to be asking and following up on this girl until she gets a definite answer. And who knows, maybe after 10 years Phoebe Halliwell can finally return home."

Prue was still in the bathroom trying to get her thoughts and breathing under control. She know s that the odds of that girl being her Phoebe are slim. But, what if. What if that girl was her baby sister? What if that Phoebe that was abused and hurt was what became of her sweet innocent sister? Oh God. What if."

Prue knew she would be over stepping boundaries but she needed to know. She knew she couldn't contact that social worker without probable cause but maybe she didn't need her. Prue exited the bathroom and quickly looked to the cells where the two teens were held. To Prue's disappointment the boy that was brought in with Phoebe was no longer there.

Shit. Prue went back to her desk and put her head down. Andy rubbed her back, "Don't worry if it's our Phoebe we will find out and bring her home, where she belongs"

Morris then added, "And I'll keep an eye out for her and do a little digging, I can't do much without cause but I can let you know if she pops up or get picked up again."

Prue smiled at Morris and thanked him. She looked at Andy and said with clarity, "I know it's her. I just, I know it."

Prue and Andy finished their shifts and Andy drove Prue home. He made sure she got in safely and drove off. He knew Prue wouldn't be resting tonight so he made a mental note to bring her a coffee in the morning. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Please leave me a message with your thoughts! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two week since the teenager Phoebe came into the station. Prue has been trying to find something about her sisters disappearance; not to no avail. Prue decided not to tell Piper about this possible lead on her sister, she didn't want to get her hope up.

Prue was sitting at her desk when her captain, Justin Walters, came out, "Halliwell and Trudeau, my office for a second."

Prue and Andy both stood up and glanced at each other in confusion. They entered the captains office and closed the door before taking a seat.

Andy sat and looked back at Prue then at the captain, "What up cap?"

Captain Walters sighed and said, "Early this morning we had uniforms called for a noise complaint. This wasn't the first time a complaint like this has happened at this residence." Captain Walters took a pause, "When officers arrived at the scene they could hear the music but also an argument. Officers knocked and when no answer was given they forcibly entered the house."

Prue nodded trying to steel herself knowing that whatever made the captain pause like this wasn't going to be pleasant. "They discovered a male, 46, beating an unconscious male teen. The uniforms arrested and removed the man, by the time the ambulance and back up arrived there was nothing that could be done. At 5:45am the teen was pronounced DOA. Due to the troubling nature of this case I'm putting you two on it. I know it's supposed to be Nick and Dave's case but we feel that you two would be better suited."

Prue was shocked and heartbroken, "How could someone do that to their own kid? Disgusting."

Captain Walters sighed, "The boy wasn't his son, it's his foster son. According to records here he has 3 foster kids, James 17, Phoebe 16, and the youngest Ian 11. So far we have discovered Ian, he was locked in the back room, scared but seemingly unharmed. The girl Phoebe, her whereabouts are currently unknown. We have officers looking for her but nothing has turned up yet."

Prue's heart stopped when she heard the name Phoebe, she could feel Andy's gaze on her but refused to turn towards him. Prue then looked at captain Walters and asked, "So why us? I mean Nick and Dave have more experience, and with a case like this there is bond to be press."

Captain Walters nodded, "Honestly, the boy doesn't seem to want to talk to any of the male officers or detectives. We are hoping a more feminine approach might help."

Prue rolled her eyes slightly but figured that was the reason.

Andy stepped in before Prue could truly speak her mind, "Ok, so we just what take a look around the house? I mean the guy is already locked up."

The captain nodded, "I know, but I don't want any defender saying we didn't fully investigate or that we jumped to conclusions I want the conditions of the home documented and I want statements from any and everyone who knew those kids. I also want to make sure this guy has the book thrown at him along with his fostering license revoked."

Andy and Prue nodded and stood to leave. The captain then called out, "And Halliwell I know you have gotten what could be a lead on your sister but this takes precedence. Afterwards what you do is your business."

Prue nodded and exited the captains office joining Andy back at their desks. They were grabbing their badges and guns before heading to their car, when Morris ran up and stopped them in the parking lot. "Heads up, the girl from a couple weeks ago, Phoebe Stanson, she's one of that guys foster kids. I thought you should know before you head in there. And her social worker is looking for her."

Prue and Andy thanked Morris and drove to the scene.

They were silent during the drive, Prue thinking about those kids, how if this Phoebe is her Phoebe she's been living in San Fransisco being abused right under her nose.

When they arrive at the crime scene the uniforms hold up the tape and allow the two inspectors to enter the house. Forensics is just packing up and leaving the house when they arrive. Andy stops them and asks what they found, dreading the answer.

Prue decides not to listen and puts on her gloves so she can take a look around the house. Prue heads into the kitchen and notices a lock on the refrigerator, the cabinets are empty and the the sink is filled only with empty beer cans. She shakes her head wondering how kids could be forced to like like this.

Prue then enters what looks to be a bedroom. There is a large mattress sitting on the floor, with rumpled sheets. The closet is full of clothing but none of it is hanging, it's scattered all over the floor. Prue steps over a pair of mens jeans and boxers. On the other side of the bed there is nothing but empty and half empty beer cans. Prue leaves this room knowing it was that bastard foster fathers room.

Prue continues to look around the house. She notices the knocked over lamps, the holes in the drywall, and the glass that is littering the floor. Everything looks like a fight had happened.

Prue hears Andy call out for her from down the other end of the hallway. Prue makes her way towards Andy and gasps. Andy is standing in what another bedroom, but this one doesn't have any beds, not even a mattress on the floor. There is a pile of pillows and a few blankets laid out on the floor. There's a little backpack with a few clothes and toiletries and another that looks like schoolwork. Prue lifts both bags and reads the name written in sharpie 'Ian Donald'. Andy then calls Prue over to the other two piles of pillows, there is even fewer items over here just a toothbrushes and a pair of socks.

Andy then hands Prue a small picture, there is a little girl standing with who looks like an other brother. Prue turns the photo over and looks at the text on the back Phoebe and Ryan age 8.

Prue looks more closely at the girl and swears is Phoebe, her Phoebe. She tucks the picture into her pocket and tilts her head towards the ceiling. Andy pulls her into a hug and tells her "We will find her and bring her home."

Prue knows Andy means well but she just doesn't think it's going to be that simple.

* * *

Prue and Andy finish up at the house and both agree that severe neglect and abuse had taken place in that home.

Before heading back to the station they decide to swing by the hospital to check on Ian and to see if he is ready to give a statement. Prue and Andy are lead up to the pediatrics floor directed to Ian's room.

Ian is sitting on the bed holding a small teddy bear looking towards the window. Prue and Andy knock as they enter and notice Ian tense and clutch the bear tighter.

Prue looks at Andy and he instantly gets the message. He declares he's going to get coffee and will be back in a little. Prue introduces herself and asks if she can come in, when she get a little nod she smiles.

Prue enters the room and thankfully Ian relaxes just a little. Prue sits in the chair across from Ian's bed and looks at the little bear. "What's his name?"

Ian strokes the bears head silently before softly answering, "PJ. it's a girl."

Prue smiles, "Does PJ stand for something?"

Ian nods, "It's Phoebe James. My foster sister Phoebe and my foster brother James gave him to me. Their the only ones who remembered my birthday."

Prue nods sadly and wonders about her sister, did anyone remember her birthday. Did anyone know her birthday?

Prue was about to ask Ian about Phoebe when Ian asks a question instead, "James is gone isn't he? I've never seen Sir that mad before. I didn't mean to break the bowl, it just slipped."

Ian was wiping his tears and Prue scooted closer and took Ian's hand, "Nothing that happened was your fault. The only one to blame and the only one is a world of trouble is your old foster dad."

Ian only clutched his bear tighter.

Prue was sitting quietly with Ian when he jumped up startling Prue. Prue was so engrossed in the kids TV show she didn't realize that someone was standing on the other side of Ian's door.

When the door opened Phoebe walked in, "Ian.."

Ian cried and Phoebe was next to him in a second, "Hey, it's ok buddy."

Ian mumbled something only Phoebe could hear. But Phoebe responded, "No way. James did what we do. We protect family." Phoebe too was crying now but she just held Ian tighter, "We won't let Sir get away with it ok. No matter what."

Ian pulled on Phoebe's jacket and scooted over in the bed. Phoebe sat on the bed and Ian held his bear while hanging onto Phoebe.

Prue watches the scene unfold and knows what it's like to comfort a younger sibling when they were sad or scared, seeing as she did the same with Phoebe and to an extent with Piper.

Phoebe waited until Ian was sleeping to address Prue, "So, you cops actually going to do something about that asshole this time?"

Prue was shocked not only at the anger but at what she had said, "What do you mean this time?"

Phoebe scoffed, "You think this is the first time at he's had the cops called on him? The first time he's beaten the shit out of us? Please. The cops have seen the house seen us and did nothing. 'No probable cause for arrest' a stupid noise fee. James is dead and now the house is flooded with cops, when we were getting out asses kicked or being starved we could barely get a cop within a 5 mile radius."

Prue sighed, "I'm sorry no one helped you. I'm sorry this happened at all. But we are doing everything we can to keep this from happening again and to keep others from doing it."

Phoebe nodded, "yeah, good luck."

Prue sat back in her chair and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe noticed her staring and looked at her, "What?"

Prue was shaken by the question, "Sorry?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You're staring at me. Why?"

Prue sighed, "You want the truth."

Phoebe tilted her head, "The truth would be nice for once."

Prue sighed, "I think you're my sister."

* * *

Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know your thoughts. No idea when the next chapter is going to be complete but hopefully by this weekend! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe chuckled dryly, "That's a joke right? You're joking? You're a terrible comedian, definitely keep on being a cop."

Pure shook her head, "I'm not joking. I know it sounds absolutely insane, but look just hear me out."

Phoebe sighed, "Look even if I believe you, what difference is it going to make? I'm still a ward of the state, and unless you can prove that we are actually related, you're theories mean nothing."

Prue knew she was right, "That's true, but if I'm right then a simple DNA test will show that we are related. I'd do it in a heart beat."

Phoebe sighed, "Calm down, look tell me why you think I'm this long lost sister of yours. If and I do mean IF any of what you're saying makes sense then I will consider the DNA test."

Prue sat forward and began to explain, everything from their childhood, scars, injuries, fears, favorite foods, and finally what happened the day of the kidnapping.

When Prue finished talking Phoebe sat there stunned, "I thought I was adopted, adopted as an infant. I thought I had a mom and a dad that loved me. I thought when the car accident happened that the reason I went into foster care was because there was no family left. "

Phoebe slowly moved Ian off of her and stood up, she was backing to the the door and back, roughly running her hands through her hair,

"But- But now you're telling me that I had another family? I had another family that wanted me, that loved me? You're telling me that I was taken, and put through hell You're telling me that my parents, the ones that loved me weren't my parents? Cause if that's what you're saying then that means that I was kidnapped, that means that there is a whole chunk of my life that I don't remember. If what you are saying is true it means that I forgot 6 years worth of memories, birthday's, holidays, christmases, thanksgivings, school, you, apparently another sister, and a grandmother, everything just gone."

Prue shook her head, "Phoebe I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from being taken, I sorry I don't have any answers for your memory loss, I'm sorry."

Prue didn't want to cry but the tears were making their way down her face against her will.

Prue stood and tried to get closer to Phoebe but Phoebe put her hands up telling Prue to stay back. Prue stayed where she was but gently spoke to Phoebe, "I don't know how to fix this, I don't know what the right thing is, but I want to bring you home. I want to know you."

Prue sighed, "Please take the DNA test. I know you're our Phoebe, I know it. Please."

Before Phoebe could answer the same women with the bad business suit entered. Prue knew this was Ian and Phoebe's social worker, she wished the woman had better timing.

The social worker looked around the room and noticed a sleeping Ian, a tense and crying Phoebe, and an apologetic looking inspector. The social worker cleared her throat and went to greet Prue, "Hello, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Nancy Turner, but call me Nancy. I work for child protective services, I'm Ian and Phoebe's social worker."

Prue smiled tightly, "Prue Halliwell."

Nancy looked between Phoebe and Prue, "Is something wrong here? Did Phoebe do something?"

Phoebe wiped her tears and scoffed tensely whispering, "Cause it's always my fault."

Nancy whipped back around to look and Phoebe and glared at her, the seemingly harmless woman looked terrifying in that moment.

Prue was a little shocked but also angered at how Phoebe was being treated, more so by someone who is supposed to be looking out for her, "Ms. Turner, Phoebe has been nothing but helpful."

Prue then looked at Phoebe and said, "We were having a chat, it became a bit personal. No harm done. I was actually going to ask Phoebe to accompany me to the cafe downstairs for a coffee, we can finish up out chat and be on our way."

Phoebe nodded and headed towards the door. Nancy then called out, "And Phoebe make sure you stick around. I would hate to have to look for you afterwards."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and left the room with Prue right behind her.

Phoebe sighed and put her backpack fully on. Prue smiled and tilted her head towards the elevators. Phoebe slowly followed behind her but didn't say a word.

Once they got their coffee's Prue broached the subject again, "Look I know it's a lot to take in"

"I'll do it" Phoebe said cutting Prue off, "I'll take the test."

Prue nodded, "Alright, ok. Umm. We can get it done at the lab, I can call in a favor."

Phoebe nodded, "Can we do it soon, cause knowing Nancy she's going to ship me off to the next family. Even if they're in like Georgia."

Prue nodded, "You two don't get along I take it."

Phoebe scoffed, "Foster brother comes onto me, I fight back, and it's solely my fault. I become public enemy number one since it becomes harder and harder to place me."

Prue frowned, "Did anything happen? Did he hurt you?"

Phoebe turned her head, "We don't have to talk about this." But Prue didn't look like she wanted to let this go. "Look he was the first, and if know anything, I know that if I am to stay in the system for the next two years, I'm quite certain he won't be the last."

Prue didn't like that answer any better than the first. After talking with Phoebe even if the test come back and she's not her sister, Prue is going to help her find a safe place.

Prue and Phoebe were headed back to Ian's room when Nancy stopped them, "Oh good, you're back. I've found a emergency placement for you Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed and looked at Prue the 'i told you so' was in her eyes. Phoebe walked past Nancy and into Ian's room. Prue could see them hug tightly, for all they know this could be the last time they ever see each other.

Nancy was about to leave to enter the room when Prue grabbed her arm, "Ms. Turner, I know you've found a placement already for Phoebe but I would like to take her. I will foster her."

* * *

Well here's chapter 4. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Still working on the storyline for this so the next update might be a little while. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the wait and short chapter. Still planning this out.

* * *

Ms. Turner looked at Prue like she grew a second head, "Inspector Halliwell, Phoebe has been placed with another foster family, a family willing to take a child like Phoebe and on such short notice is fairly hard to find. I'm not really inclined to remove her from this placement so that you two can continue chatting."

Prue was annoyed at the audacity of this so called social worker, "Excuse me. But I think you are misunderstanding me. I want Phoebe in my care, I'm licensed to foster and can handle a teenage girl. I want Phoebe in my care by the end of the day otherwise I will be contacting your superiors and writing a formal complaint about your conduct and your treatment towards Phoebe."

Ms. Turner glared at Prue but knew that she didn't want to have to deal with a formal write up, so she stiffly nodded her head, "I'll call the family and tell them that something has come up and that Phoebe has been placed elsewhere. I'll make sure to have Phoebe to your home by the end of the work day today, Inspector."

Ms. Turner didn't give Prue a chance to respond before she huffed and walked away taking her phone out to make a few calls.

Andy had watched the interaction between Ms. Turner and Prue, he didn't want to get in the middle of anything so he decided to let Prue handle this one on her own. Andy knows how much Prue wants this Phoebe to be her little sister, but he doesn't want her to get her hopes up and to have this girl turn out to just another child in unfortunate circumstances.

Andy places his hand on Prue's shoulder and feels her shoulders relax a bit. Prue turns to Andy and with complete certainty says, "It's her. I swear it is."

Andy sighs, "How about we go back to the manor and talk with Piper. She's going to want to know that there is going to be a teenager, who could possibly be her sister, living at the manor. After that we will deal with getting a DNA test."

Prue sighs but is happy that Andy is staying rational about this whole thing.

Prue walks back to Ian's room and smiles at the Phoebe and Ian sitting on the bed coloring with the hospital issued crayons and printer paper.

Prue clears her throat and tilts her head towards the hallway telling Phoebe she would like to speak with her in private.

Phoebe stands and tells Ian she will be back and joins Prue in the hall.

Prue is silent for a second before blurting out what she has to say, "I've told Ms. Turner to place you in my care. She's.. agreed and when all the paperwork is settled she will drop you off at the house I share with my sister."

Phoebe's jaw drops slightly at the rush of information just given to her, "Holy shit…" Phoebe then runs her hands through her hair and laughs, "I'm slightly impressed inspector, you actually got Turner to do something besides sit on her ass or drop kids off like postal packages."

Phoebe then gets quiet for a moment, "Are you doing this cause you want to DNA test me and shit cause you think I'm your long lost sister? Cause, I mean, you already have another sister, why are you trying to hard to prove I'm another?"

Prue thought about it for a second before responding honestly, "Yes and no. Do I want you to have the DNA test, yes. Do I think you could be my sister, yes. Is that the only reason I'm doing this, no. Phoebe regardless of if you're my sister or not you deserve a good home. And if you are my sister then maybe I can save you, maybe you can forgive me for not finding you sooner, maybe— maybe I can forgive myself for not finding you sooner."

Phoebe was shocked by Prue's honesty, "Ok. And just for the record, I'm your Phoebe or not, you make an awesome sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the huge wait! Kinda lost the muse, and I'm still planning this fic out. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Prue left the hospital with a guarantee from Ms. Turner that she would drop Phoebe off at the manor sometime this evening. Prue decided to meet Piper for lunch so she could break the news to her, hopefully she won't be too mad at being kept out of the loop.

Prue was sitting in the cafe across the street from Piper's university building. She was nervously ripping up the paper wrapper from the cup of straws on the table and making little piles on the table. When Piper came over she sat down and looked at the piles, "You ok Prue?"

Prue sighed and swept the piles into her hand and placed them in a unused napkin. Prue opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. Prue then cleared her throat and tried again, this time with a simple question, "Would… What do you think Phoebe would be like now?"

Piper was taken aback by the question but thought about her answer, "I don't know. I guess I always imagined her as a free spirit. Not the most academically inclined but good grades, popular, maybe cheerleader or something. I don't know, why?"

Before Prue could answer a waiter came to the table and asked to take their orders. Both order Cuban paninis and a soda.

Piper looked at Prue trying to figure out what is going on in her sisters head, "Have you found something on Phoebe, cause for the past few weeks you've been acting strange?"

Prue licked her lips, "Yeah, I think— I think I found her, Phoebe I mean."

Piper leaned back against her chair back and sighed, "How? I mean what makes this girl any different than any other teenaged girl out there? I mean we don't even know what Phoebe would look like at this age."

Prue nodded, "I know, trust me, I know. Logically this makes no sense, I mean I barely know this girl but Piper I can feel it. I know I need more, but I know it's her."

Piper looked into Prue's eyes and saw nothing but hope, "Alright, fine, but what if this girl turns out to not be Phoebe? What then? Do you become some kind of walking zombie again? Do you go crazy looking and beating yourself up for not being able to find her? Cause Prue I don't want to see you in that kind of pain.. again."

Prue loved Piper's caring nature and her ability to see the big picture. Prue nodded, "If she turns out to not be our Phoebe then we still take care of her, show her that not all fosters are terrible and that there are good people out there. And the rest, I guess, is up to her; if she wants to stay with us or have her social worker find her another placement."

Piper smiled, "Alright, well what's she like?"

Prue thought for a second, "She's… she's tough but has the biggest heart. She's had a rough life.. um..She's loves the color black.. and she the best sister, takes care of her little brother."

Piper smiled sadly, "And who takes care of her? I mean she's only 16."

Prue shook her head, "Honestly, I think she takes care of herself. But I'm hoping that maybe you and I can finally start taking care of her."

Piper agreed and suggested that they head back to the manor to clean out Phoebe's old room and maybe tomorrow they could all go shopping and try and make Phoebe feel more welcomed.

* * *

It was almost 11:30pm by the time Ms. Turner came to the manor to drop Phoebe off. She gruffly knocked on the front door and grabbed Phoebe by the arm pulling her down to her level, "I don't know what you pulled to get a placement like this but fuck this up and I'll put you in the largest group home we have and will leave you there until you age out. Get me."

Phoebe rolled her eyes but nodded none the less.

Prue answered the door with a nervous Piper standing behind her. Prue greeted Ms. Turner curtly, "Hello. Thank you for bringing her."

Ms. Turner essentially shoved Phoebe through the door and into Prue's arms, "Phoebe knows the rules. Until we get the DNA results she is still a ward of the state but you are her guardian. We will call when we receive the DNA results. If you have any problems with her call my office or the police. I'll come get her."

With that Ms. Turner nodded and walked back down the steps to her parked car. Phoebe shook her head and flipped her off as she drove off.

Prue cleared her throat and guided Phoebe back into the manor, "Phoebe, welcome. Umm, this here is Piper— amazing cook and the chef of the house, if you have any favorite foods or any allergies let her know."

Piper came up to Phoebe and was about to give her a hand shake when she paused, she looked into her eyes and saw what Prue saw. Piper smiled at Phoebe and cleared her throat, "Right, um hi. I'm Piper, I have chicken soup for tonight but if you would rather something else I'm sure I can find something."

Phoebe was surprised by all of the attention she was getting, usually new homes just wanted her to be quiet and out of the way. But Prue and Piper really seemed to be going out of their way to make her feel welcomed. Phoebe really hoped this wouldn't change when they found out she isn't who they believe her to be.

Phoebe smiled at Piper, "Thanks, but soup is fine."

Phoebe shifted her bag and Prue startled, "Oh geez, I'm sorry. Come on I'll show you your room and you can unpack and relax a bit until dinner."

Phoebe nodded and followed Prue up the stairs to the room she would be staying in. The walls were pink, and the furniture was white. Everything about the room screamed princess, but it was clean and it didn't look like she'd have to share it with anyone.

"I hope it's ok. We really haven't touched this room. A lot of memories, I hope this isn't too weird." Prue was nervous but and it was showing in her need to fill the silence.

Phoebe looked around the room, "It's cute, not my style but it's great. Thank you. I mean this is the first room I've never had to share."

Prue internally growled knowing some of the conditions that her baby sister was forced to endure.

Phoebe placed her bag on the ground while she checked out the dresser and closets. Prue hooked her thumb over her shoulder, "Um, bathroom is down the hall on the left. You'll have to share with Piper but you can also use my en suite if you need to."

Phoebe nodded, "Thanks."

When the silence was starting to become awkward Piper called to the top of the stairs alerting them that dinner was ready.

Prue and Phoebe smiled shyly and headed downstairs.

Here's to the first dinner, the first dinner when all three Halliwell sisters were together at the same table in almost a decade.

* * *

If there is anything someone wants to see in this fic, I'm really open to suggestions. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know nothing about San Fran made up the school (i think) and the area. Sorry for the wait, and the semi short chapter .Working on the next one now and it should be longer. Hope people are still enjoying this. :)

* * *

Piper placed the soup bowls in front of Prue and Phoebe. Prue smiled and Phoebe smiled and honestly said thank you.

Piper wanted to ask Phoebe questions but every time she thought of one she chickened out and just lifted the spoon to her mouth.

Wanting to break the awkward silence Phoebe compliments the soup, "Umm. Piper the soup is really good. Probably the best I've ever had."

Piper smiled, "Thank you. Um, what's your favorite food? Maybe I can make one day. You know, if you want."

Phoebe nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "I, umm, I don't really know. I love all food really. I love pancakes though and maybe like chicken pot pie. I've only had it once, and it was frozen but it was really good."

Piper nodded, "Pancakes and chicken pot pie, I think I can handle that."

Phoebe smiled and took another bite of her soup.

When the silence came back Phoebe looked at Prue and could see the questions in her eyes, "It's ok you know. You can ask me questions. Worst case I just don't answer, but you can ask."

Prue nodded, "Sorry, right… Umm. I guess. I'm sorry. I want to ask you everything but I don't even know where to start."

Piper smiled gently, "How about something simple, where are you going to school?"

"Long Ridge" Phoebe replied.

Both Piper and Prue knew that Long Ridge wasn't the best area to be in, especially with all the drugs and gang activity. But they figured they would address that later.

Prue then asked, "What grade are you in? 10th?" Phoebe shook her head, "11th, I skipped a year in middle school. So I graduate next year. Finally."

Piper smiled, "I did too, I was always the youngest in the grade. What's your favorite subject?"

Phoebe smiled as well, "Cool. Yeah sometimes it sucks, but for the most part no one really cares or even knows I'm the youngest. I guess either math or art. I really like photography."

Prue's attention was definitely peaked, "You like photography? What kind?"

Phoebe started telling Prue and Piper about how she was really into black and white and rembrant photography, but she's getting into digital.

Prue loved that there was something that they could bond over. "Well I sometimes go out on shoots for fun, if you ever want to join."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "For sure." A phone chimed and Phoebe blushed apologizing, "Sorry. I forgot to turn the ringer off."

Phoebe quickly read the message and typed out a quick response before putting the phone on silent.

Soon dinner was done and they were cleaning up the kitchen when Phoebe's phone started ringing. Prue noticed first and picked the phone up and handed it to Phoebe who was drying the clean dishes Piper was handing her. Phoebe sighed and mouthed thank you as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Prue and Piper finished cleaning the kitchen, trying not to eavesdrop but they did hear, "Cole that's just too damn bad… well that seems more like a you problem.. don't…"

Prue sat at the kitchen table with Piper, "You see it too now, don't you? You think it's her."

Piper rubbed her eyes but nodded, "I do, but what if it's not… she's such a nice girl but do we have her stay with us? Do we help raise her as a sister? Do you adopt her and raise her as her mother? I just have so many questions."

Prue took Piper's hand, "I know, I do too. But I just… I know and I don't want her ever gong back into the system, she's such a sweet girl and I…"

They quickly ended their conversation when they heard Phoebe end her call and head back towards the kitchen.

Phoebe blushed slightly and apologized again, "Sorry."

Prue smiled, "It's ok. Friend of yours?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Kinda, we are, were, kinda dating but not really."

Piper's eyebrows rose, "So kinda boyfriend? Do tell."

Phoebe laughed. It was the first time she'd heard her laugh and she got chills; Phoebe's laugh was the same, bellied and genuine.

Prue pat the seat next to her smiling, "Come on! I know we all just met but what better way to get to know each other than girl talk?"

Phoebe sat down and began to explain her relationship with Cole, "Well we met at a bus stop of all places. I was going to see a friend and he was just hitch hiking and bussing it cross country. He made some stupid joke about how he's half demon and it's my job to extinguish him and have him at my mercy. It was so stupid but it made me laugh and he was nice. We ended up on that bus for like 15 hours just talking."

Piper smiled and Phoebe continued, "When we got to San Fran we exchanged numbers. We kept in contact but nothing really more. Like 4 months ago me and a foster sibling got caught in some trouble and needed some help, turns out Cole was there and he saw me. He helped us. Long story short after that we basically saw each other everyday. But soon I got placed at a different foster home, and I was taking care of my foster brother, I just I couldn't balance school, my brother, and Cole; so I told him we needed a break. Cole got mad and stormed off, got into it with some people and now he's running. He wanted me to come, but my life has enough drama, I don't need his too."

Prue internally growled at the thought of Phoebe running off with some guy.

Piper smiled, "You should write a book."

Phoebe laughed, "probably.

Phoebe then looked at Piper, "Alright well I shared, what about you. Anything to dish?"

Piper blushed, "No, not really. Me and Dan have been dating for like 8 months. He's really sweet."

Prue smirked, "Oh yeah, and what about that other nice boy Leo?"

Piper rolled her eyes are Prue, "Leo, he's a nice guy I WORK with. He's the bartender some nights. He's polite and makes silly jokes. But we are just friends."

Prue smirked at Phoebe and mouthed 'just friends'. Phoebe laughed while Piper reached across the table and smacked Prue's arm.

The sisters spent the rest of the night talking, it was the best night any of the girls had had in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the long wait, lost the muse for this but also a lot of life happened. Hopefully will have another chapter up soon. Still working out how I want this story to go, so any suggestions please send them my way! Thanks to everyone who as commented and is still following this fic, I really appreciate it! Not proofread please ignore my mistakes! :)

* * *

Prue was waiting at her desk impatiently tapping her pen again the surface. Today she was supposed to be getting the DNA results confirming that Phoebe is in fact her long lost baby sister.

Every time the door opened Prue's breath would cease and she would freeze in place hoping it was the carrier from the lab. But with every entrance there was disappointment.

Andy tried helping by giving her a pep talk, getting her doughnuts, and lunch, and helping to fill in the missing notes on paperwork Prue had started but didn't complete.

It was just about time for her shift to end and Prue was crushed. She looked at Andy and all he could do was shake his head. Prue sighed and leaned back in her chair rubbing her face. Andy rubbed her shoulder, "Hey they are probably just backlogged. They should definitely be here by tomorrow, don't worry."

Prue looked at Andy with sad eyes but nodded, "Yeah tomorrow. I'll see ya Andy."

Prue grabbed her things and headed out of the building.

Prue unlocked her car, but turned around when she heard her name being yelled. Prue re-locked the car and walked towards Andy.

Prue was confused, "Andy what? What's wrong?"

Andy shook his head and said, "It's here. They just arrived. There is a package for you on your desk."

Prue gasped and took off through the parking lot and back upstairs to her desk. There sitting on the desk was a manila folder.

Prue quickly grabbed the folder and ripped the top open. She was scanning the page until her eyes found what she was looking for, 'DNA of one Phoebe Stanson, 60% of DNA is shared with Prudence Halliwell. Final report Full Siblings'

Andy was behind her waiting to see if Prue was about to have her heart broken. When she didn't move after reading all of the document Andy gently took the papers from her hands and placed them back on the desk. Andy pulled Prue into a hug and he felt her sob, "I found her. She found me. She's home"

Andy sighed in relief and held Prue tighter, "She's back where she belongs. Home, with you and Piper."

Prue chuckled and pulled away from the hug, "Piper is gonna flip."

Prue looked at the results one more time confirming their contents before placing them back into the manilla folder and heading back to her car to head home. During her drive home Prue couldn't stop smiling. She could only imaging Piper's face when she tells her the good news. And Phoebe. Phoebe, the baby, finally back home, finally back with her family.

Prue parked the car and could see Piper's Jeep parked outside. Prue grabbed her stuff and ran into the house. She slammed the door and called out to them , "Piper! Phoebe! Come in the living room!"

Piper wiped her hands on the kitchen cloth as she exited the kitchen and Phoebe bounced down the stairs as she too joined in the living room.

Piper looked at Prue like she was crazy, "What is up with you?"

Prue then placed the folder on the table and waited for Piper to pick it up and read it. When Piper got to the good part she gasped and threw herself at Phoebe, "You're finally home!"

Phoebe was confused for a second but soon understood the excitement. Phoebe slowly wrapped her arms around Piper's back and gave her a tight hug.

Watching the moment Prue's eyes began to water. She then put the rest of her things down and joined in on the hug, hugging Phoebe from behind and wrapping her arm around her collar bone holding her in a tight and loving hug.

Phoebe was starting to feel uncomfortable but decided to keep herself in the hug knowing that her… sisters, needed the comfort and contact.

When the oven beeped Piper jumped and said, "Oh!" running back to the kitchen.

Prue released Phoebe and led her over to the couch. Phoebe and Prue sat down and just stared at each other. Prue shook her head, "It's like I want to ask you so much about your life since you're 16, but my mind only remembers my little baby sister."

Phoebe smiled and chuckled slightly, "Well just ask, I mean if something is off limits I'll let you know."

Prue nodded, "Umm, gosh this is so stupid, I can't think of anything."

Phoebe smiled, "Look, I'm not going anywhere— so you have a question ask.. you don't it's cool."

Prue smirked, "When did you become the wise one?"

Phoebe smiled, "I was just born this wise."

Prue smiled at Phoebe and pulled her into a side hug, "You're home. You found your way home."

Phoebe smiled and snuggled into the embrace, "You know I used to watch my family, how they interacted with each other, how they loved each other. But for some reason I always felt I didn't belong. For some reason I always felt I was the outsider. I guess I know why now. I guess I always knew that I had a real family waiting for me. I'm glad my real family is you and Piper."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Prue, Piper, and Phoebe received their DNA results. In that time Prue has removed Phoebe from foster care, has become her legal guardian, and has formally made a complaint about Ms. Turner.

What Prue hasn't been able to do is get Phoebe and Phoebe's school files sent to the local high school; and un-enrolled at Long Ridge.

While Phoebe doesn't seem too bothered Prue and Piper worry about the 45 minute commute into the not so great area of Long Ridge.

Prue is at her desk on the phone with the school district, once again getting the run around, when a call to the station grabs her attention.

'Officers need backup. All hands on deck. We have a situation at Long Ridge high. Additional officers needed.'

Prue slams the phone down and grabs her jacket. Her captain looks at her with a knowing glance and gives her the ok to leave. Prue sighs in thanks and runs to her car, throwing it into drive and flipping the lights on.

Prue has officially crossed the tracks and is looking at hardship and struggle on every face she passes and at every abandoned building she drives past.

Prue arrives to the high school and seems many of the students standing outside talking amongst themselves. Prue parks her car and shows her badge allowing her access under the caution tape.

Prue looks around for Phoebe and doesn't see her at first but on the second sweep she sees a crouching Phoebe and a crying young teen.

Phoebe looks up and is a little surprised to see Prue standing there, seeing as she works all the way across town but decides to ignore that for a moment.

The teen tries to stop crying and snatches his hand away from Phoebe's, but Phoebe doesn't seem to mind.

The teen looks at Prue and says, "maldito policía."

While Prue doesn't know exactly what he said, she knows it wasn't kind nor was it praising her profession. What did surprise her was Phoebe's response, "¡Cuidado cabrón, ese mi hermosa." (watch it asshole, that's my sister.)

The teen nodded, "Lo siento", Phoebe just nodded an turned to Prue, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Prue raised a eyebrow, "Well I heard there was a situation that required officers from all over San Fran to help with something here at Long Ridge— where my little sister happens to attend. So I came to see if you were alright and if I could take you home."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Anything is better than the bus" Phoebe then looked at the teen and said, "I told him I'd walk him home. He's a little shaken and didn't understand the orders the police were giving."

Prue nodded, "You want a ride?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Nah. But if it will make you feel better you can walk with us."

Prue nodded and stood followed by Phoebe and the teen. Phoebe confidently said, "Vamos, te llevo a casa y mi hermana viene también. Bien?" (lets go, I'm taking you home and my sister is coming too. Good?)The teen nodded and lead the way to his house in silence.

Along their walk Prue felt uncomfortable, completely out of her element, but Phoebe didn't seem to mind. She casually greeted people and ignored the yelling in the streets. When they arrived at the teens home the door flew open and a woman sobbed and threw her arms around the boy before looking him over. The woman then threw her arms around Phoebe and grabbed her face kissing her cheeks thank her repeatedly.

The woman handed Phoebe a rosary and hugged her again. Phoebe smiled and said something to the woman that Prue couldn't hear nor understand. The teen smiled and gave Phoebe a hug before heading inside and waving to Phoebe from the door.

Phoebe walked back to Prue and linked their arms and she lead them back to Prue's car.

* * *

The car ride was a silent one at first, but Prue couldn't handle it and caved. "I need to know. What happened today? Who was the boy? Are you really ok?"

Phoebe smiled appreciating the concern Prue had, "It was nothing unusual, just some gang bangers causing trouble. Only this time there was a teacher involved and everyone jumped to conclusions and next thing you know the cops are everywhere and we are being escorted out of the building. And the kid was Antony, he's a freshman, just moved here and doesn't speak English yet. The cops scared him and he hid where you found us. Apparently none of the cops on scene knew Spanish, so I stepped in and they kind of just forgot about really I'm fine. Did that cover everything?"

Prue sighed in relief, "Sort of.. How many other languages do you know? Cause I didn't know you could speak Spanish so well. Or Spanish at all…"

Phoebe smiled, "I know English, Spanish, Italian, German, and French — conversationally. But I can only read and write well in English and Spanish."

Prue looked at Phoebe in awe. Prue could only think about how Phoebe used to have a trouble pronouncing her own name much less other languages. How much is there to Phoebe that Piper and I have absolutely no idea about?

Phoebe noticed Prue's sad look and tried to help answer some questions, "Honestly the language exposure was probably one of the best things about foster care. I lived in a lot of homes and not all of them spoke English at home. The good ones helped to teach you and the not so great ones made you learn on your own but you learn kinda quick. And I used to have this thing where I couldn't pronounce the letter 'r' very well so it was nice to feel smart in other languages since I felt kinda silly talking sometimes in my own native language."

"Pwue" Prue said.

Phoebe lifted a brow in confusion. Prue smiled and explained, "You had trouble saying the 'r' in my name. Pwue. It's what you called me."

Phoebe smiled learning something about herself. She realized there is a whole life that she completely forgot about, but there are two people who can't seem to forget that life.

Before they knew it Prue was parking outside of the manor. Prue noticed Piper's car in the driveway and commented, "Seems Piper's home, she must have gotten out of class early."

Phoebe and Prue were walking up the stairs when the front door flew open and a frantic Piper threw herself at Phoebe.

Phoebe stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and wrapping her arms around Piper, "Hey, umm, nice to see you too."

Piper then squeezed Phoebe and then took a step back giving her a once over, "Are you ok?! I saw the news!"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, honestly it was all a big misunderstanding. Prue came and picked me up."

Piper sighed in relief, "Thank goodness", she then turned and slapped Prue in the arm. Prue shocked at the sting of the slap and grabbed her arm, "What the hell Pipe?!"

Piper then put her hands on her hips and said, "You didn't think to leave me a message on the phone saying, oh I don't know, I'm going to get Phoebe, Hey I have Phoebe— she's fine by the way…?! I've been worried sick. I even called the station, Daryl say the boss let you go early due to the issues at Long Ridge."

Prue at least looked truly sorry, "I'm sorry Piper, you're right, I should have called as soon as I knew Phoebe was ok."

Piper then nodded and smiled turning to Phoebe, "You heard it. I was right. I need to finish dinner and make a note of this moment. Prue Halliwell ADMITS I'm RIGHT!"

Piper re-entered the manor and heading straight to the kitchen.

Prue rolled her eyes and headed into the manor to see if Piper needed any help with dinner.

And Phoebe chuckled and went upstairs to her room to put her bag down and to change into more comfortable clothes.

Phoebe went back downstairs and followed the sound of laughter. Phoebe entered and say Piper's shirt covered in flour, that wasn't there a moment ago, along with Prue's semi-sorry smirk.

Phoebe looked at her two sisters before her eyes went wide and she was assaulted with two handfuls of flour to the face. Phoebe sputtered while Piper and Prue cackled. Phoebe then wiped the flour off her eyes and grabbed the sugar that was on the counter. Phoebe smiled and said, "Now this is war" before she threw the handful of sugar at her sisters.

The Halliwell sisters laughed throughout their impromptu food fight. Everything about this silly moment was perfect. The three siblings were back together and it was perfect.


End file.
